Perfect Couple
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: They walked arm and arm into the night and to anyone watching they looked like the perfect couple.


**Disclaimer:** Just playing

**Spoilers:** None

**Perfect Couple**

Sometimes she looks at him and wants to kiss him. He has these wonderful lips. They're perfectly formed and look like they'd be so soft. His lips are full and she imagines how wonderful they'd feel on her skin. She wishes that he'd look at her like he was interested in her. She knows he won't though. She doesn't really think she's good enough for him. But that isn't the only factor. There have been rumors and questions about his sexuality for years, almost since the beginning. She wants to hope that he is straight.

She wants him. She can't help it. She loves his soft voice and his dark eyes. She wants to run her fingers through his hair. The thought of the two of them together sends chills down her spine and she enjoys the feeling, perhaps a little more than she should.

She loves whatever aftershave he uses. When she smells it, she wants to melt into a puddle at his feet. She can feel him coming up behind her and she has to hold herself steady in her heels so that she doesn't stumble.

She doesn't think he knows what effect he has on her. Secretly she wishes he would notice, but she has the distinct feeling that she's not even on his radar.

She shakes her head and tries to focus on her work. She has files to read and opening arguments to finish, questions to prep. She really needed to pull her head out of the clouds and back into her office. A soft knock on her door derails that train of thought and she looks up sharply, a retort poised on her lips.

It's him. He's standing in her doorway, and suddenly she's speechless.

"Casey." He says her name quietly and she ridiculously likes the way it falls off his lips.

"George." She replies. They've been on a first name basis for a while now, but most of the time she forgets and calls him 'Doctor'.

"We need to talk about something." He says, keeping her attention focused on his face, and not on anything else. She has a feeling she knows what this is about and feels a flush creep up her cheeks. She wants to apologize for her feelings and the glances that she gives him, but cant bring herself to speak. She doesn't want to hear him tell her that he isn't interested.

"Sure. Please have a seat." She finally manages to say, and her voice sounds odd to her own ears. She clears her throat and tries again. "What did you want to talk about?" He stares at her with those fathomless eyes and she feels herself start to squirm in her chair. He doesn't sit in the chair she gestured for him. He comes around the side of her desk and perches on the corner, invading her territory. It's a tactical moved, made to unnerve her, and perhaps push her into speak first. She recognizes a tactic when she sees one. She's used enough of them to know.

"We need to discuss you. Something's wrong, and while I'm not sure what it is, I have an idea. I want you to tell me what's bothering you."

"Bothering me? Nothing's bothering me. What makes you say that?" She wills herself to relax but her body refuses to cooperate with her and only tense up further. She can't help when he's so close to her that she could reach out and drag him into her arms.

"I've noticed that you tense up around me. You seem to have trouble looking at me. Did I do something to offend you? Do I remind you of something or someone who hurt you in some way?" She feels her face loose color that he would think that. He really must be gay, if he doesn't recognize the feelings she obviously has for him.

"No, of course not. I'm sorry, that's not the reason that I get so tense. I didn't mean to imply that at all."

"Then what's going on?" She can hear the frustration in his voice. It doesn't happen often, at least not where she could hear it. She studies him with a calculating eye, trying to find a way to put it delicately. He stares back waiting for her to break.

"I like you." She finally blurts out, and then blushes at her tactlessness. She can see the confusion in his eyes. He still doesn't understand.

"I like you too Casey, but that doesn't answer my question."

"It does answer your question if you stop thinking about it as a friend and more as an attractive male of the species." She can see the figurative light bulb going off over his head.

"Oh. I see." He answers as his eyes lose focus for a minute. She can practically see the wheels turning in his head, trying to formulate a response to her revelation.

"You know it's ok if you don't feel the same way. Hell I'm not even sure if you like…" She trails off as his lips press against hers. She hadn't seen that coming. They break away for air.

"You're not sure I like what?" He asks with a sly grin and a raised eyebrow.

"I was going to say women, but I believe that answered that question for me."

"I've heard the rumors too Casey. I'm simply a private person. I don't advertise."

"Is that going to be a problem if we start something? Because I don't really tell all, but I'm not exactly the quiet type either."

"If? I thought we'd already started something. And no. I like you just the way you are."

"Good." She stands up this time, so she can be the one to initiate the kiss. He has sudden insight into why she wears such high heels. He's never seen her in bare feet before, and she's only an inch or so shorter than he is. She presses her lips to his and hums happily as he deepens the kiss. He won't tell her that he's bisexual he thinks as they finally break for air, or that she's the only one he'd go straight for. He loves her. He won't tell her that yet. Later on, when they've gotten to know one another better he will, but not now. It's too soon.

"Want to get some dinner?" She asks as her stomach makes its presence know.

"Sure. Anything you want." He answers. She slips on her shoes and she's slight taller than him again, but her doesn't care. It puts him at the right height to nip teasingly at her neck.

"Keep that up and you'll be dinner." She laughs throatily. He loves her laugh and the rasp of her voice. It does wonderful things to him.

"Tempting as that offer may be, you still need to feed your stomach." He said pointedly as said organ made grumbling noises again.

They walked arm and arm out into the night, and to anyone watching they seemed to be the perfect couple.


End file.
